Wanted and Hunted
by XDeansImpalaX
Summary: Dean and Sam are called in by other hunter to hunt down a certain vampire (On hiatus being rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor Vampire Diaries The only character I own are Joe and his gang I am Making no money out of this and never will. **

**Chapter one **

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking spot he had gotten a call from an old friend of his and by his tone of voice in the call it sounded urgent  
"Dean you made it safe and sound and I see you still got that sweet ride"  
"Hey Joe"  
Joe grabbed Dean into a hug and smiled  
"And who is this"  
"Joe you remember Sam right"  
"No way this damn boy you grew you were short last I remember seeing you"

Dean tried to hold in a laugh but failed  
"Yea he did grow a little too fast, anyway what did you call about?"

"Me and a couple of other guys are hunting a vampire he's tall black hair blue eyes nasty bastard to"

We followed Joe inside an old warehouse and what we saw startled us half to death.  
There were tubs with ropes soaking in them some had chains  
"Joe what is that stuff"  
"Vervain it keeps vampires from escaping much like your Dead Man's Blood"  
Dean and Sam continued to follow him into the back room and down some stairs  
"We caught one vampire not too long ago he's not as nasty as the other one thankfully"  
He showed us to a door and proceed to unlock it, he opened it and inside was a man his arms chained to his side and his ankle chained to the floor and blindfold was over his eyes, his wrist had burns by the looks of it.  
Dean stepped forward and the man moved  
"What do you want know?"

His tone was harsh considering the condition he was in Dean stepped back instead of going forward any further  
"How long have you had him like this?"  
"About two days"  
"How is it he hasn't escaped"  
"You saw the tubs upstairs right"  
Dean nodded  
"Member what I said about the Vervain?"  
Dean nodded again  
"That's how"  
Dean nodded again so I am guessing you want us to hunt the other one down and bring him to you"  
Joe nodded.  
Dean and Sam headed back to the impala two buckets of Vervain soaked manacles in tow

"Alright he told us what to do and where to find this guy"  
Dean turned the engine on and drove out of the parking lot ready to hunt and fight if need be.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all I want to thank you all for reading my stories I make new fanfics a lot so don't be surprised if another one show up.

**Chapter 2 **

Sam and I stopped at the local bar to grab some food since we had not eaten since early that morning, we got a seat and sat down pondering what to get.

I turned my head and saw a man with dark short hair, sturdy build laughing with a girl across the bar I rolled my eyes and told the waitress what I wanted to eat and drink, the man at the other side of the room was leaned back his piercing blue eyes staring me down smiling.

The man stood signaling me to follow him

"Be right back Sammy"

Sam nodded and went back to reading; I followed the man to the back room  
"What do you want"  
the man smiled again  
"Name Drake you guys look new to town thought I would show you around if you wanted if not that's fine"  
I narrowed my eyes there was something off about this guy something I couldn't quite pin down  
"That would be nice thanks"  
I shook his hand and smiled  
"Well I will let you get back to your brother and your food have a nice day I will meet you both outside when you're done"  
the man walked off and out the door. I walked back over to Sam who was in the middle of eating  
"Goodness Sam were u honestly that hungry"  
Sam looked up smiling as I sat down to dig into my burger before taking a sip of beer.

**Damons POV**

Damon sighed and ran his hand thru his hair those two smelled of faintly of vervain and it stung his nose, he sat down on the ground and smiled he would have to play this game alot longer and he hoped he could keep it up without someone blowing his cover Damon stood as Dean and his brother came out of the bar.

**Dean POV**

Dean walked out of the bar with Sam in tow  
"Hey Drake this is my brother Sam"  
Damom smiled and shook Sams hand  
"Pleasure now I am betting you guys need a place to stay"

I nodded "Yea wheres the local hotel"

"follow me in your car I will drive you there"

we got in are cars and rode to the hotel

Hello all me again if you all are wondering I am sure some of you noticed this already but Drake is Damon he is avoiding his real name because of what has happened to Stefan.


End file.
